


Motion

by GWhite



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWhite/pseuds/GWhite
Summary: It was frigid outside, but no new snow in the last week at least. Sam was still on ship time and was awake before the sun was a glimmer in the sky.
Relationships: Samantha “Sam” Carter/Jack O’Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

> First there was “Pause”, and I thought that was it. But how can you have a Pause without Motion following it? They can be read separately; they really stand alone. But, just like Jack and Sam, Pause, then Motion.
> 
> Not beta’d. Barely checked for grammar. All errors are mine - there are probably several.

Motion

It was frigid outside, but no new snow in the last week at least. Sam was still on ship time and was awake before the sun was a glimmer in the sky. Jack was still sleeping soundly, so she rose as quietly as she could and grabbed clean underwear and the first pair of sweats she found from the dresser. After taking a quick shower, she dressed in the sweats and pulled on a pair of warm socks.

She stirred last night’s ashes in the fireplace to make sure there were no embers, then scooped them into the metal can. It wasn’t long before she had a new fire started. The generator kept the cabin warm enough, but she loved sitting and watching the fire. Going to the kitchen she dumped last night’s coffee grounds from the pot on the stove and gave it a quick wash before starting a new pot. She smiled as she lit the burner. They’d agreed to replace that old stove, but it worked, and there were just other things more important, and in some cases, more urgent. The tile floor they’d put in last summer after pulling up the old, curling linoleum was cold, and a corner of her mouth pulled up in a devilish grin as she considered how much Jack hated it when she stuck her cold feet on his calves to warm them up. But no, not today. He was still sleeping like a baby, and she just couldn’t bring herself to wake him that way after their first night at the cabin in months. 

It was good to relax for that first cup of coffee she had made on the old stove, in front of the fire she had started. She thought about the day ahead, her husband sleeping, the cold outside, and how much days like this meant to her. She was neither soldier, nor scientist, or leader. She was not responsible for anything, and neither was Jack. It felt so good to just feel normal. She sighed. The cup was empty and she’d been sitting there, thinking, at least an hour. 

Going to the small kitchen, she pulled out the bacon, eggs, and butter that Molly, the neighbor’s wife, had left in the small fridge, along with sandwich makings and what appeared to be a huge container of stew. She loved the old cast iron utensils Jack’s grandmother had left. While the bacon was frying, she whipped the eggs with salt and pepper, and set them aside. It only took a minute to have bread ready for the toaster, and to set the table for two. She hummed softly as she used a fork to lift the bacon from the pan and set it to drain on a plate with paper towels. She only felt a little sinful as she poured the eggs into the skillet with the bacon grease (she’d think about heart attacks later, thank you) and started the toast. She turned the scrambled eggs into a bowl, buttered the toast and set the whole on the table. They could plate their own. Time to wake Jack.

She leaned against the door jamb and giggled. She shook her head a bit and wondered just what the president and joint chiefs, not to mention their various galactic allies, would think if they could see Major General Jack O’Neill, warrior beyond compare, statesman and negotiator of treaties, at that moment, lying half on his side, one arm slung at an almost impossible angle over his back, the other holding the pillows his head was stuffed between, one knee drawn under him, quilt tangled at his ankles, and his six half hitched up in the air like a baby.

“What?” he groused, from between the pillows.

“Breakfast is ready.” She smiled as he started kicking ineffectively at the quilt. “Here, let me help. You’ve got quite a tangle going on there,” she said, giggling as she pulled the covers from around his legs. She had almost finished when he sat up suddenly and grabbed her, pushing her onto her back and rolling on top of her and rubbing his unshaven cheek against hers.

“Jack!” she shrieked when he found her most ticklish spot. She was convulsing with laughter, but finally managed a breathless “oh god, Jack, stop!” 

He rubbed his face against her other check. “Why?”

“Because I made breakfast and the eggs will get cold?” she managed to choke out between gales of giggles.

“Nope. Can always make more.”

“Bacon? Toast?”” She sucked in a breath as he stopped tickling and started kissing the sweet spot behind her ear. She moved her head to allow him better access.

“We’ll make sandwiches with them.”

His lips moved down her neck and across her shoulder. She raised her arms around his shoulders and hooked one leg behind his knee. It only took a quick movement of her hips to reverse their positions. Her lips touched his and then settled firmly. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip, then raised herself up on her elbows, his lips reaching up to meet hers. She pushed against the bed with her palms and her feet hit the floor. 

“Mmmmm. Nope. Breakfast. Shower. I have big plans for you this morning, snookums, and they don’t include lazing in bed.” She made it to the door before a pillow hit her back. 

“What about this afternoon?”

“Negotiable.” Her laughter trailed behind her.

“I like negotiating with you,” she heard him say, then the shower started and she heard him gasp as he stepped into the cold stream of water. He was already dressing by the time she finished making the cooling eggs and bacon into sandwiches 

Last night had been their pause, their time to shed the Air Force and their positions, and to become just Jack and Sam. Today was all about motion, doing the normal, everyday things that other couples do, working together, laughing together.

Loving. Being. Together.


End file.
